La flor que florece en ti
by Tsuki Loxar
Summary: Es en los momentos difíciles, cuando tú descubres lo que significa amar de verdad. ¿Qué oportunidad le dará la vida a Juvia a pocos días de la boda de su amado?... Adaptacion del manga
1. Chapter 1: Accidente

**Oh como amo esta historia :) una nueva adaptacion que no resisti subir... bueno es la adaptacion de un manga... yo no lo hice pero la autora me dio el permiso para hacerla con esta pareja**

**y como ya esta completa la subire cada segundo dia :)**

**Fairy Tail y La flor que florece en ti no me pertenecen **

**Comencemos**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1**_

-¿No crees que es lindo? –la voz profunda que la llamaba logro sacarla de su ensoñación, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la piedra amatista que brillaba justo en la cima del bello anillo plateado.

-¡Es encantador! Seguro que Lucy lo amara –Forzó por milésima vez esa tarde una gran sonrisa.

La persona que amaba se casaría con su hermana y ella no podía hacer nada para detenerla.

El joven pelinegro sonrió más ampliamente, asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia una de las encargadas de la joyería. Juvia lo observo platicar un momento con la alegre vendedora, también tomo nota de la amplia sonrisa que lucía al pagar por el anillo. Dejo que su mente divagara durante algunos momentos.

Ella y Lucy eran hermanas, ambas poseían un cabello medio largo que les llegaba a media espalda; aunque el de Juvia era azul y ondulado, mientras que el Lucy era rubio y lacio; median lo mismo, sin importar que Lucy era un año mayor que la peli azul. Otra cosa que las diferenciaba era el tono de sus ojos, los de Juvia eran como dos gotas de agua, azules y brillantes, mientras que los de Lucy eran de un encantador color café, aun así sería difícil diferenciarlas con los ojos cerrados, pues ambas eran poseedoras del mismo tono de voz.

Lucy siempre había estado enamorada de Gray, el amigo de la infancia que ambas compartían, los tres asistían al mismo colegio y compartían las actividades de los clubs, debido a que todos pertenecían al grupo de arte, a pesar de todo eso, se veía atrapada en esta cruel situación. Elegir el anillo con el cual Gray reafirmaría su compromiso con su adorada hermana.

-Vamos –al volver noto que él le ofrecía su brazo, invitándola a tomarlo y caminar junto a él. Acepto con una ligera sonrisa. Sentía unas enormes ganas de soltarse a llorar las cuales incrementaron al ver el pequeño paquete que su amado sostenía tan cariñosamente en su otra mano. Se trataba de una cajita rosa, brillante y suave, con un bello lazo azul en la tapa a modo de moño, el cual llevaba en el centro una joya de color azul. Y pensar que esa cajita nunca seria para ella, que el bello anillo en su interior nunca estaría en su dedo.

Durante el resto del día lo acompaño a diversas tiendas con artículos para bodas, ayudándolo a elegir entre millones de flores, salones, manteles en incluso probaron juntos los distintos sabores de pasteles a elegir, este era un favor que le había pedido su hermana, quería verse sorprendida el día de su boda y a la vez quería asegurarse de que todo fuera bien. Así fue como Juvia termino organizando la boda entre el amor de su vida y su única hermana.

_Soy la hermana de la novia, la perfecta dama de honor. Lucy siempre ha sido una chica alegre y entusiasta, yo, por el contrario, no he sido más que una chica normal, no destaco en nada. Deportes, cocina, artes e incluso canto, han sido siempre todas las áreas dominadas por mi perfecta hermana mayor. Además de ser talentosa en todo, es sin lugar a dudas una chica realmente bonita, asiste a la misma clase que Gray y por tanto pasa más tiempo con él._

_Recuerdo perfectamente el día en el que me comunico que ella y Gray estaban comprometidos, yo sabía que habían estado saliendo y que sin lugar a dudas planeaban casarse pero nunca pensé que lo hicieran apenas terminando la escuela. Fui la primera en saberlo, la primera en felicitarlos y aun así sé que siempre seré la última en disfrutarlo._

-Espero que hagas feliz a mi hermana –al oírla hablar, el pelinegro volteo su mirada hacia ella. Pronto una sonrisa se abrió paso en su cara.

-Sabes que lo hare, deseo hacer feliz a Lucy por el resto de mi vida –Su rostro se tornó un poco más serio –Es por eso que me estoy esforzando, conseguiré pronto la licencia para ser doctor y con ello salvare muchas vidas. Por ellos y por Lucy, deseo protegerlos a todos.

-Sé que serás capaz de cumplir tus sueños –Juvia lo miraba con una autentica sonrisa en su rostro, siempre había pensado que Gray poseía un brillo singular, algo que lo hacía destacarse de las demás personas. Tal vez solo fuera su imaginación o quizás se debiera a la bondad de su corazón y a la pureza de sus sueños.

-Si eres tú, nada será capaz de detenerte –unas pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban en las comisuras de los ojos azules de la chica. Ambos quedaron en silencio, cada quien perdido en sus pensamientos.

Por la amplia calle la gente pasaba de una lado al otro, en un constante movimiento, completamente ajenos a los dos jóvenes que veían el futuro delante de sus ojos, cada quien por su propio camino. _Sé que seré capaz de hacer a un lado estos sentimientos que tengo hacia ti_. El triste pensamiento de la peli azul se reflejó rápidamente en su rostro.

De un momento a otro la multitud se detuvo, una señora dio un grito ahogado, tapando sus labios con sus manos dejando caer en el acto su celular; un hombre les grito desde lejos palabras de advertencia y, casi al mismo tiempo, en el que Gray volteo su rostro hacia arriba, siguiendo la vista de las demás personas, Juvia fue empujada violentamente, cayendo tres o cuatro metros más lejos de donde se encontraba antes.

Sintió como un par de brazos femeninos la ayudaban a levantarse mientras murmuraba unas pocas palabras de alivio, escucho a alguien más pedir a gritos que llamaran a una ambulancia y, con el corazón palpitando a mil por hora, alzo su vista hasta el último lugar en el que el pelinegro se había encontrado. Lo que vio la aterrorizo, al grado de levantarse y correr a su lado, sin importarle el enorme dolor de cabeza que había adquirido, eso hasta que dos pares de brazos la detuvieron, forcejeando contra cualquier esfuerzo que ella impusiera, ignorando sus agudos chillidos y gritos, así como las gruesas lagrimas que ahora brotaban libremente por todo su rostro, perdiéndose en su raspada barbilla.

En medio de la multitud, Gray, se encontraba boca abajo, con una evidente pérdida de sangre y aplastado por una gran viga de metal, observo como, entre cuatro personas, retiraban la viga y a la vez como los paramédicos tomaban su frágil cuerpo en una camilla.

Fue capaz de soltarse justo a tiempo para ser transportada con él al hospital, tenía que estar a su lado. Tan solo esperaba que todo resultara bien, lo único que podría causarle más dolor que verlo felizmente casado con su hermana era el no ser capaz de verlo nunca más.

* * *

**Como ven Gray es un maldito que no se da cuenta de lo que tiene **

**Gray: Oye!**

**pero bueno, espero continuen esta historia**

**Dejen sus sexys reviews **

**Ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2: Por que no fui yo

**Como lo prometi, aqui esta el segundo capitulo :)**

**"La historia no es mia" es adaptacion de un manga que yo no hice pero tengo el permiso :P**

**Ni Fairy Tail ni La flor que florece en ti me pertenece**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

La fría sala de hospital se encontraba relativamente vacía, exceptuando a una chica de brillante cabello azul, revuelto y algo sucio debido a todo lo pasado. Lentamente, la joven rubia, que acababa de llegar, se acercó a ella y observo como se ahogaba en silenciosas lágrimas que recorrían su inocente y antes sonrosado rostro, al parecer, ajena a su llegada.

Al ver esto, su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza, el miedo la consumía, Gray… ¡no podía haber muerto!

-J-Juvia –la voz de la rubia empezó a temblar por los nervios -¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde está Gray? –la peli azul alzo lentamente el rostro, mostrando que sus ojos azules tenían una gruesa capa de lágrimas amenazando con caer a torrenciales. Lucy, inmediatamente tomo asiento a un lado de ella y. con voz desesperada, empezó a exigir respuestas.

-¡¿Qué paso?! –la tomo de los hombros y empezó a sacudirla -¡¿Dónde está Gray?! Juvia, ¡tienes que decirme! –ahora las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos cafés de la joven.

-Gray –empezó a hablar Juvia, con el rostro oculto tras el flequillo –los doctores dicen que tiene algunos huesos rotos –un pequeño hipido interrumpió sus palabras –Tardara un tiempo en recuperarse pero, aun así sigue con vida…

-Qué bueno –susurro la rubia, interrumpiendo repentinamente a Juvia.

-Qué bueno que este bien –ahora las lágrimas que recorrían su pálido rostro eran de alegría, de la dicha de saber que todo mejoraría con el tiempo. Sin embargo no tardó en darse cuenta de que algo iba mal, los gemidos y sollozos de Juvia eran cada vez más fuertes y por lo tanto difíciles de ignorar.

-¡Es mi culpa! –Grito la peli azul repentinamente, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos y llorando aún más fuerte, si era posible. -¡Sus ojos! ¡Por mi culpa… el…él ha perdido la vista!

Después de esta declaración el rostro de la rubia se puso especialmente pálido, cayó al suelo de rodillas y, tan solo por un momento, sus ojos dejaron de derramar lágrimas.

* * *

*** Dos horas antes ***

-¿Usted viene con el joven Fullbuster? –la joven de cabello negro y atado en un moño sonreía cálidamente hacia ella, por el color de sus ropas Juvia pudo decir rápidamente que se trataba de una enfermera, le devolvió la sonrisa sin demasiado entusiasmo y contesto a su pregunta.

-Si –Aun temblaba un poco debido a los nervios, aun así decidió levantarse y una vez hecho procedió a retirar los restos de lágrimas de sus ojos azules, frotando el dorso de su mano con su húmeda piel.

-Por favor sígueme –Una vez dicho esto la señorita dio media vuelta con un gesto grácil y solemne, empezando. La ojiazul intento seguir su ágil y veloz paso, sin embargo le resultado le resultaba especialmente dificultoso. No tenía ganas de caminar en absoluto.

De pronto, la enfermera se detuvo delante de una amplia puerta de roble, giro el pomo de la puerta y con una sonrisa amable, la invito a pasar. Juvia hizo lo que le pedían, entro silenciosamente y de pronto escucho el sonido de la puerta cerrándose detrás de ella.

-Bienvenida, por favor, tome asiento –frente a ella un doctor de tez seria y cansina le señalaba, con un gesto de manos, el acolchado lugar que ella tomaría. El escritorio del mismo estaba ordenado con aparente pulcritud, exceptuando, claro está, algunos de los papeles que parecían pedir a gritos un firma.

El miedo empezó a congelar sus venas, trago un poco de saliva y empezó a prepararse mentalmente para lo peor, sin más que hacer tomo asiento.

-La he llamado para darle noticias sobre el estado del joven Gray Fullbuster –empezó a decir, mientras miraba una de las hojas, por encima de sus finos anteojos. –Es mí deber decirle que debido al accidente que provoco algunos percances en su sistema óseo, el Joven Fullbuster ha perdido la vista.

Juvia abrió la boca asombrada, la culpa empezó a inundar cada rincón disponible de su ser -¿Cómo?

-Algunos trozos de material destrozado, arañaron sus corneas –con un rostro que la instaba a ganar confianza le dijo –Me temo que no podrá volver a ver.

* * *

-Gray –la joven lucia nerviosa mientras se acercaba al chico de cabellos oscuros –Soy yo… Juvia –el joven permaneció inmóvil, con sus ojos, opacos y grises, viendo a la nada infinita. Respiraba tranquilamente, completamente impasible en la cama blanca, rodeado de algunas máquinas y con un ramo de flores amarillas en su mesita de noche.

-Lo siento –empezó a sollozar, sin embargo, al poco rato, seco sus propias lagrimas con el dorso de su mano y con la otra estrecho la pálida palma del joven.

-¿Podrías salir? –pregunto de pronto,

-¿Q-Que? –sin duda tomo a la chica con la guardia baja.

-Todavía no quiero verte, te pido que te retires, por favor –las palabras salían de su boca con un tono frio y distante, al momento de decirlo ya había retirado su mano de entre la de ella. Juvia, asintió, consciente de que él no podría ver este gesto, camino hasta la puerta, salió de la sala y una vez que hubo cerrado la puerta, se desplomo en el suelo, sollozando ante la puerta.

* * *

Todos los días era lo mismo, ella iba a la habitación del chico, intentando disculparse en vano pues, el joven, simplemente pasaba a ignorarla hasta que ella tomara la decisión de marcharse o, sencillamente, le pedía que se retirara. La semana había pasado fugazmente, no así el dolor que le consumía el interior, sin embargo, Lucy no había ido, ni una sola vez, a visitarlo.

Por el rabillo del ojo fue capaz de ver un par de tacones negros y puntiagudos, lentamente alzo la vista y justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la temblorosa mirada de Lucy, esta, echó a correr. Juvia, se levantó de un salto y corrió tras ella, algunos pasillos más adelante logro detenerla al tomarla de la muñeca.

-Lucy, ¿Qué estás haciendo? –Pregunto entre jadeos -¿No ves que Gray te necesita?

-Ju-Juvia –Sollozo la rubia -¡No puedo!

-No entiendo –respondió aflojando el agarre que tenía sobre ella.

-No puedo… verlo –susurro –soy una cobarde ¿Verdad?

-No lo eres –intento reconfortarla –solo relájate y ve con él, te necesita, a su…

-No entiendes –alzo su vista y con los ojos llorosos exclamo –Yo no tengo la fuerza para… para vivir con él.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? –Juvia dio unos cuantos pasos atrás.

-Que soy una cobarde, que no me importa lo mucho que lo ame no puedo vivir con él. Sé que es cruel y no importa lo mucho que me odie a mí misma no puedo volver a verlo –empezó a buscar algo entre sus cosas y pronto extendió hacia Juvia un paquete rosa, el mismo en el cual residía el anillo que habían comprado.

-Lucy tu… no puedes –se negaba a tomar dicho objeto entre sus manos.

-¿Podrías darle esto de mi parte? –La voz de la rubia sonaba casi como una súplica –Critícame, Juvia, di que soy una escoria, que soy cruel y fría…

Con las manos temblorosas la peli azul tomo el paquete y un último pensamiento invadió su mente antes de dirigirse a la habitación del único hombre que había amado.

_¿Por qué no me golpeo a mí?_

* * *

**Quiero matar algo... pero bueno esperemos hasta el final**

**espero les haya gustado**

**dejen unos lindos reviews**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que comentaron antes... lo siento no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar, lo intentare en el proximo (estoy arreglando mi horario de universidad y la verdad me dan nervios porque no se como y ademas me pueden ganar los horarios que quiero :/ desenme suerte)**

**Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3: Me convertire en tus ojos

**Bueno, sigo con la racha de cada dos dias XD espero les guste**

**como siempre el disclamer**

**Fairy Tail y La flor que florece en ti no me pertenecen**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3**_

Se situó frente a la puerta, conteniendo la respiración y con la cabeza gacha. No sabía cómo le daría la noticia, el decirle que su hermana lo había abandonado, que había preferido salir huyendo que intentar ayudarlo y darle una esperanza en la vida.

Así pasaron varios minutos, sin que se moviera de su posición, reflexionando las cosas que había pasado, él no se merecía esto. Por haberla salvado, por haber hecho una buena acción ahora se veía sumido en una gran oscuridad y abandono.

Trago un poco de saliva y decidió entrar, abrió lentamente la puerta, esperaba encontrarlo despierto, mirando a la nada como siempre que ella entraba pero, dormía pacíficamente, viéndolo así no parecía que tuviera algún problema en absoluto, su cara lucia demasiado inocente, carente de preocupaciones.

Con voz temblorosa trato de llamarlo, solo para asegurarse de que de verdad estaba dormido.

-¿Gray? –empezó a caminar hacia él, con las manos temblando alrededor del empaque color rosa, se colocó frente a su cama y comenzó a hablar nuevamente -Gray yo…

El joven abrió, súbitamente sus ojos, grises sin brillo, mientras Juvia daba algunos pasos hacia atrás, debido a la sorpresa, manteniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ellos.

Pronto el chico de ojos grises se levantó de su cama y con una voz esperanzada comenzó a dirigirse hacia ella, quien ahora se encontraba apoyada en la pared opuesta, viéndolo atentamente.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estás ahí? –Observo como en vano trataba de ubicarla con los brazos extendidos –Sabia que vendrías ¿Dónde estás?

-Lucy contéstame –exclamo casi desesperado -¿Verdad que estás ahí?

La joven no podía soportarlo, el verlo ahí, tan impotente, llamando a su amada e ignorando por completo que estaba decidió a dejarle, por el simple hecho de poder hacer frente a una situación difícil a su lado, por un simple cobardía. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos azules, definitivamente deseaba que hubiese sido ella la elegida. Ella jamás le habría dado la espalda.

Pronto su llanto ceso, en su lugar no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver como el joven de cabellera azulada se derrumbaba al borde de la cama y empezaba a sollozar, con el rostro enterrado en sus largas y finas manos, pasándolas de vez en cuando entre su cabellera y halando algunos cabellos ocasionalmente, demostrando con eso el dolor emocional que estaba pasando.

Después de observarlo por algunos momentos alcanzo a escuchar pequeños susurros entre lagrima y lagrima, la joven, tuvo que hacer un pequeño esfuerzo para identificar las palabras que salían de sus labios.

-Fue otro sueño –susurro entre gemidos –si… si esto iba a ser así… -forzó un poco de aire en sus pulmones – desearía… desearía haber muerto aquel día.

Ese fue el golpe final, el cuerpo de Juvia temblaba al verlo, sin esperar a escuchar más, tomo una decisión, ya había alejado demasiadas cosas de él, su sueño de ser doctor, la luz de sus ojos y ahora… ahora, a la chica que él amaba. Por el comenzaría a vivir una mentira, por el sacrificaría lo que le restaba de vida, permaneciendo a su lado, aunque no fuera ella misma…

-Aquí estoy –su voz salió casi en su sollozo, la chica temblaba de pies a cabeza, sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal pero nada importaba ahora.

-Estoy justo aquí –repitió, el temblor no abandonaba su cuerpo, tenía miedo de lo que iba a suceder después de esto, sin embargo todo ese temor tardo unos pocos segundos en disiparse, tan solo con ver la cara de Gray al escucharla.

El joven levanto su rostro, aun lleno de lágrimas, y se dirigió hacia donde ella se encontraba, ella extendió su mano, al ver que era eso lo que el buscaba, el, la tomo y suspiro con cierto alivio. Juvia lo condujo devuelta a la cama y el tomo asiento.

-No es un sueño –exclamo Juvia con ternura y brillantes ojos llenos de tristeza, recordando lo que el joven había dicho hace tan solo unos momentos.

-Así que… -continuo, hincándose frente a el –por favor, no llores y… -se ahogó un poco es este parte –No digas que desearías haber muerto.

-¿De verdad estas ahí, Lucy? –acaricio suavemente la cabeza azulada de la joven, quien por suerte había atado su cabello en un moño, con lo cual el joven no se dio cuenta de los tenues rizos que siempre habían estado presentes en ella, nada como el de Lucy, que era sumamente lacio.

-Soy patético ¿Verdad? –pregunto el joven, continuando con las suaves caricias a su cabeza y, ahora, en las pequeñas y frágiles manos de la chica –Aun no puedo aceptar que me encuentro en un mundo sin luz… me asusta la oscuridad en la que vivo.

Juvia continuaba callada, estas caricias eran para Lucy, esas palabras eran para Lucy, él quería y necesitaba a la rubia, no a ella. Estaba a punto de desmentirse, de decirle la verdad pero, un súbito abrazo la hizo soltar un jadeo y estremecerse en la sorpresa.

-Tengo miedo Lucy –la estrecho más fuerte entre sus brazos –Soy débil –Soltó una pequeña risa histérica –No tenía idea de que tan débil podía ser…

-Todo estará bien –dijo Juvia, interrumpiéndolo, correspondió al abrazo y comenzó a soltar algunas lágrimas silenciosas –No te preocupes –Ahora fue ella la que intensifico el abrazo –Yo… Yo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Juvia se sentó frente al espejo de su habitación, al salir del hospital había ido directamente a la estética más cercana, lagrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro, paso sus dedos a través del cabello, ahora, lacio, hizo una mueca de culpabilidad, definitivamente tenía la misma forma y textura que el cabello de la rubia.

Estiro su brazo y agarro su bolso, lo puso encima del tocador, abrió el cierre lentamente y, cada vez con más lágrimas en sus mejillas, saco la cajita de satén rosa. Con cierta renuencia, deshizo el lazo de la parte superior y saco el anillo que se encontraba dentro.

_Yo deseaba que no se casara, pero no quería que fuera así. Quería tener este anillo en mi dedo pero, no de esta forma. Anhelaba ser la única en su vida y ahora no puedo hacer otra cosa más que llorar cada vez que lo recuerdo. Por el soy capaz de condenarme al mismo infierno, seré su Lucy, estaré siempre a su lado._

Coloco el pequeño aro en su dedo, viendo que encajaba perfectamente, con una triste sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a su cama, con un último pensamiento en mente. Una lagrima silenciosa acompaño la triste sensación del mismo.

_Solo le mentiré esta vez._

* * *

**Juvia tan linda, Lucy tan sope y Gray tan... ciego... no literal XD**

**bueno pronto entrare en la universidad y espero tener un poco de tiempo para seguirla... aun asi gracias por sus reviews**

**nos vemos **

**Ja ne!**


	4. Chapter 4: Puedo ver, gracias a ti

**Este capitulo me gusta un poco mas :) los proximos les gustaran mas XD**

**espero les guste**

**Fairy Tail y La flor que florece en ti no me pertenecen :P**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4**_

_Me convertiré en tus ojos. _

Ese pensamiento invadía su mente, conforme caminaba por el pasillo tan familiar, le acababan de dar una gran noticia y deseaba compartirla con Gray, después de todo era a él, a quien principalmente le afectaba. Durante las últimas tres semanas había estado acompañándolo durante todo el tiempo que le era posible, ocultando su nostalgia con dulces palabras, imitando el comportamiento de su hermana, cosa que no era tan difícil debido a que ambas eran casi iguales en ese aspecto, el único problema era que a Juvia le costaba más trabajo demostrar su verdadera personalidad frente a otras personas, también trataba de imitar la peculiar forma de vestir de la rubia. ¡Dios sabe cuánto odiaba los tacones!

A pesar de la situación no podía evitar sentirse un poco feliz al compartir tanto tiempo con el chico, las palabras de aliento que continuamente salían de sus pequeños labios siempre las pronunciaba con una tierna sinceridad, quería apoyarlo, ayudarlo a superar esta difícil etapa.

Las actividades que había estado desempeñando con el eran diversas, a veces le leía algún libro de poesía o con alguna historia especialmente dramática, o si no llevaba cd's de música clásica, la favorita de ambos, recordaba que Lucy solía escuchar música pop y por lo tanto se había asegurado de obtener algunos de sus cd's prestados, solo por si las dudas.

Siempre evitaba cantar debido a que, a pesar de que tenían una voz igual a la de su hermana, era a la hora de entonar canciones en donde se notaba quien era quien, la rubia siempre lograba dulcificar su voz y con ella entonar bellas melodías, mientras que Juvia, si bien no cantaba mal, tenía cierta tendencia a cantar con fuerza cada una de las notas.

Un rubor cruzo por sus mejillas al recordar la ocasión en la que la enfermera le había preguntado si quería ayudar a bañarlo, esa también fue la primera vez, después del incidente, en que escucho a Gray reír alegremente. Según lo que él había explicado se debía a que nunca antes la había escuchado tartamudear, por suerte el pelinegro no había insistido en que aceptara la propuesta. Finalmente, llego a su destino, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, pudo hablar de forma realmente entusiasta.

-¡Gray! Felicidades por salir del hospital –la chica de cabellera azulada se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Gray, una vez hubo pronunciado tales palabras, recibió como contestación un gesto de desconcierto del joven.

-Vamos, sonríe un poco –Se acercó al muchacho y una vez a su lado comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en uno de sus costados, con lo cual ambos rodaron sobre la cama recién tendida, arrancando carcajadas y sonrisas el uno del otro. Se detuvieron al verse en la necesidad de respirar, fue entonces cuando Juvia volvió al tema principal.

-Entonces, ¿A dónde quieres ir a celebrar? –Empezó a juguetear con los mechones de su cabello, al igual que Lucy. La reciente actitud era algo que la rubia siempre hacia al ver a Gray deprimido, no es que a Juvia le disgustase hacerlo, pero se sentía extraño, amaba la sedosidad de su cabello, sin embargo a veces creía que era mejor darle un tiempo para pensar las cosas y cuando calmara su mente ella podría hablar con él y animarlo.

-Lucy, sabes que no me gusta que hagas eso –Juvia resistió las ganas de reír, era algo que siempre había pensado al verlos realizar este tipo de cosas una y otra vez. Aun así no dejo de acariciar su cabeza –Y respecto a tu pregunta –continuo el pelinegro –Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer en este mundo, creo que comprenderás que no deseo salir del hospital.

-Pero… -la peli azul observo con cuidado el rostro sereno del chico, con la finalidad de encontrar algo que decirle. Mientras el retomo la palabra.

-Hay demasiados colores y formas en el exterior… -en este punto su voz se ahogó un poco –Cosas que yo ya no puedo disfrutar.

-Humm… -la peli azul bufo un poco, mostrando descontento –ese no es el Gray alegre y positivo que conozco, ahora mismo vamos a salir a dar un paseo y no quiero ninguna queja –apuro a decir, al ver que el joven estaba a punto de reclamar.

-Además –agrego con un tono más alegre –no pase por tantos problemas para nada

-¿Problemas? –repitió el pelinegro

-Exacto, quisiera que te los probaras –con cierta emoción coloco una caja mediana entre sus manos –espero que sean de tu número.

El joven retiro la tapa y, desdoblando el papel con el que estaban envueltos, saco un par de zapatos. Comenzó a recorrer su superficie con sus largos y pálidos dedos, los zapatos eran de piel y, tal como pudo comprobar con su sentido del tacto, era de metedera con lo cual se evitaba el atar las agujetas. Con una simple mueca asintió y procedió a ponérselos.

-Camina un poco más rápido –Gray podía sentir a su hiperactiva compañera jalando uno de sus brazos, mientras caminaban por el parque, soltó un pequeño gemido de descontento pero, a pesar de eso, apresuro un poco su marcha.

-¿Qué te parece si compro un par de helados? Ahora vuelvo, espérame aquí –el pelinegro no pudo evitar el enorme sentimiento de nerviosismo que le provocaba el estar, según él, perdido en la inmensa oscuridad. Con cada sonido se le hacía peor que el anterior, escuchaba a un perro ladrar cerca de él, no sabía si lo atacaría de un momento a otro, un balón que golpeo con fuerza el suelo que se encontraba a solo medio metro de él, hizo que un temblor involuntario recorriera su espina dorsal.

Lo peor fue, sin embargo, cuando sintió la oleada de niños que corría alrededor de él, empezó a retroceder con pasos temblorosos estaba cada vez más cerca del borde de la pequeña colina, esta parecía terminar cinco metros más abajo, cuando uno de los pequeños lo golpeo accidentalmente, Gray, perdió el equilibrio y estando a tan solo unos pasos de caer por la ladera, escucho que alguien gritaba su nombre y casi al mismo tiempo la pálida mano de la peli azul lo sostuvo, jalándolo hacia ella, en ese pequeño instante él se dio cuenta de que ella estaría para él, siempre que lo necesitara, que la joven a su lado nunca lo dejaría y que siempre sostendría su mano.

Todo sentimiento de desesperación desapareció de su interior, en un primer momento se había sentido caer, caer profundamente en la oscuridad sin fin pero, fue el llamado de su compañera lo que le devolvió el sentido de pertenencia a este mundo.

Continuaron con su tranquilo paseo en completo silencio, disfrutando del momento, se sentaron a descansar debajo de uno de los tanto árboles y fue entonces cuando continuaron con su charla. Cuando una bresca brisa paso junto a rostro de ambos, Juvia, empezó a describirle el entorno a Gray.

-Ne, Gray, ¿No se siente bien el viento? –la alegría se podía notar en cada una de sus palabras por lo tanto Gray asintió con una minúscula sonrisa –Esta anocheciendo ¿Sabes?, los pájaros están volando libremente en el cielo y este presenta una combinación de naranja, rosa, lila y azul oscuro. –Con cada nueva palabra, la sonrisa del joven aumenta su tamaño –También hay bastantes nubes de color dorado, flotando a la deriva, el sol se está escondiendo por el poniente y hay seis estrellas que ya empezaron a brillar, todo se está reflejando en la superficie del agua del hermoso lago que tenemos enfrente. El pueblo se está envolviendo gradualmente en la oscuridad…

-Puedo verlo –exclamo de pronto el pelinegro, mientras unas lágrimas de alegría resbalaban de sus mejillas. – ¡Puedo ver, cuando estoy contigo! Veo la luz y los colores, Lucy. Todo es muy intenso.

La ojiazul lo observo en silencio y con una pequeña sonrisa, apretó un poco más su mano alrededor de la del joven, prometiéndose a sí misma que estaría siempre a su lado, siempre que el la necesitara.

* * *

**bueno, al menos estan juntos, aunque le diga el nombre de Lucy :/**

**Vieron el manga? ****Jellal no puede morir! mas le vale a Mashima trollearnos como siempre y revivir de alguna manera a Jellal o no permitir que muera!**

**pero bueno**

**dejen unos lindos y sexys reviews y por cierto pronto subire el otro capitulo de Jealousy y de Historias sobre nosotros :)**

**Recuerden que yo solo adapte, la historia no es mia :)**

**nos vemos**

**Ja ne!**


	5. Chapter 5: Amor verdadero

**Ya quiero que salga el capitulo siguiente del manga, tengo malos presentimientos con todo eso! pero al menos seguiran el anime en Abril :P**

**espero les guste este capitulo**

**Fairy Tail y la Flor que florece en ti no me pertenecen**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5**_

-Gray, ¿Cómo has esta…? ¡Woah! –Justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación de Gray, Juvia, con su característica torpeza a la hora de usar tacones, termino con la cara en el suelo. Al momento de levantarse alcanzo a escuchar como el pelinegro trataba de ahogar unas cuantas risitas sin éxito alguno.

Durante las últimas dos semanas ella había estado yendo y viniendo de su departamento a la casa de Gray, él se había negado a mudarse a casa de sus padres, siempre había odiado sentirse una carga para los demás.

Ellos solamente pudieron aceptar su decisión y contratar a una joven para realizar algunas tareas básicas debido a que Juvia siempre se ofrecía a preparar sus comidas y asear un poco la casa. En este lapso de tiempo había aprendido a hacerse más independiente, al grado de poder asearse y vestirse por su propia cuenta, así como también el calentar sus alimentos en el microondas y servirlos como correspondían.

-¿Qué crees que es tan gracioso? –sus mejillas estaban realmente sonrojadas, el chico no pudo evitar romper en carcajadas.

-haha, es que… tu… hahahaha… nunca habías sido tan… tan torpe –Si la situación anterior había hecho sonrojar a Juvia, está definitivamente le provoco un enrojecimiento aun mayor que el color de los tomates maduros.

-Bueno, yo solo venía a ver si querías dar un paseo –La idea de la joven era, sin duda, cambiar rápidamente de tema. Al parecer el chico lo capto y con una ligera sonrisa acepto la propuesta.

-Está bien pero, esta vez yo elijo el lugar –antes de salir, Juvia, colgó en el pomo de la puerta una cadena, en forma acampanada, de grullas de origami.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir allí? –La chica caminaba con cierta reticencia hacia el lugar que le había indicado el joven, el mismo, llevaba una funda blanca en su espalda. El pelinegro simplemente le regalo una sonrisa y asintió, iban tomados de la mano y se dirigían hacia una sección específica de un hermoso parque, al parecer la idea incomodaba demasiado a la joven.

Siguieron caminando por algunos minutos más, hasta que llegaron a la base de una pequeña escalinata, esta conducía a la cima de una pequeña colina que, en su mayoría, era ocupada por una explanada; cuatro postes se elevaban a su alrededor, cada uno en una esquina, uniéndose por una serie de maderas que dejaban la ilusión de un techo conformado por las diversas clases de enredaderas y plantas que se habían abierto paso a través de él.

Al llegar a la cima de la escalinata, el joven, le indico que se sentara; la chica trago un poco de saliva, sabía que esto pasaría, el chico saco el violín de su estuche y con gráciles movimientos lo acomodo en el hueco de su cuello. Las finas notas bailaban con el viento, transportando una alegre y melancólica melodía, una esperanza vuelta música, una promesa convertida en sonido.

La belleza de la canción era tal que, Juvia, tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por no cantar; en su lugar comenzó a tararear la misma tonada que en su infancia había compartido con Lucy y Gray.

Este sitio traía recuerdos nostálgicos a su mente, desde muy pequeños habían estado siempre juntos, esta explanada había fungido como su centro de reunión en muchas ocasiones. Lucy y ella siempre cantaban al ritmo del violín de Gray, hacia tanto tiempo que no había vuelto a este lugar.

Podría decirse que habían pasado años desde su última visita, más específicamente, ella, había dejado de asistir desde que ambos habían formalizado su relación, tenía entendido que, tanto su hermana como Gray solían venir cada día después de clases, para pasar tiempo juntos y definitivamente ella no los interrumpiría ni soportaría tal escena día a día.

Una vez concluida su pieza, Gray, bajo su instrumento y acto seguido la peli azul se levantó y camino hacia él, el joven parecía bastante afligido por algo que ella no podía comprender.

-Eso fue muy hermoso –exclamo con seguridad la chica.

-Si –el tono ausente de su voz hizo que la joven empezara a sospechar que había sido descubierta. Su cuerpo comenzó a sudar un poco frio a la vez que temblaba y aguardaba a que continuara con un gran nudo en su garganta.

-Lucy… -eso definitivamente disipaba todas sus dudas.

-¿Si? –su curiosidad se dejó notar en su voz, a lo que el chico sonrió. Él le ofreció su mano y ella la sostuvo, fue entonces cuando continuo.

-Ayer, como recordaras, fui a ver al médico para mi chequeo semanal… -hizo una pequeña pausa –el doctor dijo… bueno… el cree que… -esta vez tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó a reflexionar sus palabras –Todavía soy capaz de percibir algo de luz, aunque sea débilmente… él dice que mis ojos podrían salvarse a través de un trasplante de córnea…

La chica se encontraba sorprendida, sin embargo el sentimiento que más la dominaba era el de… felicidad, al fin todo parecía ir bien en la vida de la persona que más amaba.

-Sin embargo –continuo el joven –yo no tengo tantas esperanzas, creo que sería mejor no intentarlo. Sería más doloroso si…

Antes de que terminara de hablar, la joven lo sorprendió con un abrazo repentino, soltaba pequeños sollozos, definitivamente había aprendido a controlarse después de tantos momentos tristes pasados.

-Estarás bien –Juvia sonrió de forma pacífica, acurrucada en su pecho y con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el latido de su corazón y el aroma que dependía. –Estoy completamente segura de que tú volverás a ver…

El pelinegro la estrecho suavemente contra su pecho –No sé qué haría sin ti…

_Vivir. Tú simplemente vivirías sin mí. Después de todo, nunca te hice falta._

-Volvamos a casa –susurro la ojiazul mientras secaba algunas de sus lágrimas.

* * *

-Creo que será mejor que me retire –al encontrarse frente a la puerta de la residencia del joven, la chica había pensado en excusarse y salir corriendo de ese lugar, quería llorar y pensar en lo que pasaría a partir de ahora.

-quédate unos momentos más –Al ver que la petición del joven era sincera, Juvia, simplemente asintió y lo siguió a su habitación, lo primero que noto el pelinegro al abrir la puerta de su habitación fue, sin lugar a dudas, la presencia de la cadena de grullas.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto notablemente confundido. En un instante la joven reacciono y con una sonrisa tímida empezó a hablar.

-V-veras… yo…. El otro día, antier para ser exactos –La chica retorcía cada vez más sus manos conforme hablaba –mientras limpiaba mi habitación, encontré mucho papel de origami y yo… ammm… -Con una gran alegría y un ligero rubor cubriendo sus mejillas exclamo –Te hice mil grullas de papel.

-¿Las hiciste todas tu sola? –El rostro del chico lucia bastante sorprendido, mientras pasaba su mano a lo largo de las distintas tiras que conformaban la cadena -¿En dos días?

-Si –Contesto de forma automática –Simplemente empecé a hacerlo y sin darme cuenta lo seguí haciendo –Soltó una pequeña risita –Al final casi no podía sentir mis huellas dactilares… he traído un poco de papel conmigo… ¿quieres intentar?

_Quizás, mi deseo haya sido escuchado. La luz… está volviendo a él._

Ante la respuesta afirmativa del muchacho, Juvia, empezó a guiarlo en una seria de pasos que indicaban en un pequeño libro que había traído consigo. Después de algunos minutos; muchas risas y alguna que otra frustración, obtuvieron una rana, una tortuga y un pequeño barco.

-Ahora, solo la doblas aquí y ya está –En la palma del joven se encontraba una pequeña flor, perfectamente hecha, su parecido con una flor verdadera era realmente increíble. Con una sonrisa en el rostro el joven pregunto:

-¿Qué clase de flor es esta? –La joven consulto el libro, y leyó la información que allí incluía sin detenerse a pensar en lo que decía.

-Es una margarita –exclamo felizmente, acto seguido se puso bastante seria y continuo –Aquí dice que… significa, en el lenguaje de las flores… "Amor verdadero".

-Entonces –El joven tomo la mano de la chica y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, coloco la pequeña flor en su palma –Esta será nuestra flor, Lucy. Porque tu estas a mi lado sinceramente, y mi amor por ti es como el significado de esta flor…

_Amor verdadero. Si tan solo supieras que yo no soy la verdadera, soy una falsa Lucy, una falsa flor._

* * *

**Buahhh! eso me mato... no tan literal XD pero es que es tan lindo y no se da cuenta! hombres, hum.**

**Gracias a Sorechan y Sinnombreespecifico por sus continuos reviews :)**

**Recuerden: la historia no es mia**

**y bueno, como siempre dejen unos lindos y sexys reviews con sus sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, etc., todo se acepta :)**

**nos vemos**

**Ja ne! **


	6. Chapter 6: No puedo perdonarla

**Perdon, tenia que haberlo subido ayer pero estuve muy ocupada. asi que mañana les subire otro capitulo como compensacion :)**

**Espero les guste**

**Ni Fairy Tail Ni la flor que florece en ti me pertenecen**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

_**Capítulo 6**_

-¿Gray, que te pasa? El día de hoy luces muy deprimido. –La peli azul se encontraba en una de las caminatas vespertinas que solía tomar junto al pelinegro, sus manos estaban entrelazadas y sus pies los dirigían por la orilla del bello lago, matizado de un color dorado al reflejar el atardecer.

-Estaba pensando –dijo mientras detenía su marcha y fijaba su vacía mirada en la superficie de las brillantes aguas, al menos aparentemente puesto que aún no lo habían llamado para el tan ansiado trasplante –en que… desde aquel día… Juvia, no me ha visitado… a pesar de que tú lo haces a diario -.

_¿Qué pensara de mí?_

La chica acaricio su brazo con su mano libre, el sintió su suave toque aunque sabía que era más áspero de lo que solía recordar, aun así él lo atribuía a que al perder la vista, tal vez, su sentido del tacto había cambiado. Lejos estaba de imaginarse que no era su sentir el que había cambiado, más bien, había sido su compañera.

Las antiguas manos siempre se habían mostrado frágiles y suaves ¿Qué más podía esperar de una chica con manicure semanal? Y en cambio, las de ahora eran suaves, de eso no había duda pero había algo más, él no podía saber que esa diferencia se debía a minúsculas marcas provocadas por enorme torpeza que la caracterizaba, por sus sentidos artísticos, por su afición a las labores domésticas y por sobre todo, su torpeza al cocinar, las cosas resultaban deliciosas si, y aun así siempre se llevaba una marca de aceite o un minúsculo corte del cuchillo.

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Juvia? –su voz era tranquila, habían empezado a caminar de nuevo, esta vez se dirigían a un antiguo parque de diversiones. Solían pasar las tardes de los viernes en una de las bancas, escuchando reír a los demás y compartiendo camarade franke o algodones de azúcar.

-Si tu no la hubieras protegido –continuo, llena de rencor en su voz, de una ira ciega hacia sí misma –Tu… no te habrías herido así –ahora su voz era más dulce, trataba de obtener una respuesta sincera y no una mentira para ayudar en la reconciliación de "Lucy" con Juvia -¿Qué opinas de la chica que te arrebato la luz?

-No es su culpa –con un suspiro, Gray empezó a hablar –Todo eso no debió pasar, fue un accidente… que no se pudo evitar –Habían llegado a su destino, solo que esta vez, el joven, se sentó en el suelo ante la sorpresa de la joven que lo observaba entre curiosa y asustada desde su posición, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas cuando lo vio hacer lo mismo, solo que el trataba de disimularlo al ocultar su rostro entre las manos, ella no se habría dado cuenta de ello sino hubiese visto algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas.

-¡Y aun si se eso… yo… yo… NO PUEDO PERDONARLA! –Qué importa que la gente los viera, ella estaba ahí para **el **no para el mundo. Se arrodillo delante de él y envolvió su cuerpo en un cálido abrazo, cuidando de que sus lágrimas no llegaran a su conocimiento, apretaba los labios con fuerza, todo era su culpa.

-Hable con el hospital –dijo Gray después de unos instantes, ambos se levantaron y se sentaron en la banca, con ambos pares de manos entrelazados –Me dijeron que encontrar un donante de córnea sería bastante difícil, lo más probable es que me quede así el resto de mi vida, si eso pasa –Dudo durante un momento de sus propias palabras –Me temo, que si eso pasa, yo siempre le guardare rencor a Juvia.

La chica seguía sosteniendo sus manos, sus palabras eran crueles pero a la vez sinceras, las lágrimas de sus ojos continuaron cayendo, la gente la miraba al pasar ella no lo comprendía ¿Cómo podía serles interesante el ver un corazón rompiéndose en pedazos?

-Sé que ella también debe estar sufriendo –Su voz la trajo de vuelta la realidad, no sabía durante cuánto tiempo se había "ausentado", lo más probable es que él se hubiese preocupado.

_Siempre causándote problemas ¿Verdad, Gray?_

Sonrió amargamente, ella era un enorme mal en su vida y aun así era todo lo que tenía.

-No puedo detener estos sentimientos de odio –Gray había alejado su rostro lo más posible de ella, se sentía avergonzado con ella ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel? –Lo siento, es tu dulce hermanita así que yo…

-No te disculpes –La chica tomo delicadamente su rostro entre ambas manos –Esta bien –Estando a tan solo milímetros de sus labios cambio la dirección de los propios y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla. No pensaba tomar ventaja de la situación, él no sabía que ella no era Lucy, robarle un beso será tan… _hermoso, pero no sería lo correcto._

Durante todos estos meses de llantos y de risas no habían compartido ni un solo beso, cosa que era ventajosa para ella ¿Qué habría pensado si su novia de repente hubiese olvidado como besar? Ella lo había visto con anterioridad y podía decir que cuando su hermana iniciaba el beso pues… SE LO TRAGABA. Mientras que cuando lo hacia él, había cierta elegancia, gentileza y amabilidad en ellos.

Observo sus labios nuevamente, estaba destinada a soñar con su calidez, con su sabor y con su suavidad. La vida sin duda era cruel con ella y a pesar de eso, ella amaba su existencia, el conocerlo era toda la prueba que necesitaba para saber que ella había nacido para amar, que la vida era hermosa y que sin importar lo difíciles que lucieran los sueños, estos siempre debían de estar presentes con nosotros, solo para ser cumplidos o para extinguirse junto con nosotros. Amar era vivir, por lo tanto ella dudaba que hubiese sido alguien con más vida que ella en todo el universo.

-Está bien –susurro, no solo para el sino también para sí misma. Está bien si no la amaba, ella era feliz con tan solo verle sonreír.

Gray se retiró a la media hora, sus padres le habían contratado un chofer. Juvia quería quedarse un rato más, una vez que se hubo ido se dirigió hasta las tacitas de té y con un buen pago equivalente de una media hora de juego, se sentó en una bastante especial para su memoria.

La taza era de color azul con detalles dorados y cristales blancos, a su lado había una bella taza dorada con zafiros oscuros y líneas color lila, sus ojos empezaron a derramar lágrimas mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en su lugar, su voz empezó a elevarse hasta que todo su dolor empezaba a salir libremente y aun así permanecía en su pecho, estrujaba su camiseta o más bien su corazón mientras recordaba el pasado.

_*Flashback*_

_-¡JUVIA! ¡LUCY! –Un niño de cabellos negros las llamaba desde lejos, ambas traían el mismo modelo de vestido, esponjado de abajo y con encajes en el cuello, además de unos hermosos botones brillantes, el de Juvia era blanco, para resaltar su cabello sin nada que lo opacara y el de Lucy era rosa, completamente femenino y delicado._

_Ambas sonrieron al verlo y se apresuraron a correr a su lado, sus coletitas bailaban al viento, Juvia pronto fue dejada atrás pero aun así no se rindió y llego hasta donde la esperaban. Gray le sonreía y le ofrecía una mano para ayudarla a caminar, su respiración estaba muy agitada._

_-Miren –El chico las guio a través del mar de gente, seguido muy cerca por sus padres, y las llevo hasta un juego que nunca antes habían visto. Los ojos de Juvia brillaron con la emoción mientras que Lucy ponía una cara de "¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?"._

_-¡Es hermoso! –La emoción fue tanta que la chica simplemente hablo sin pensar, su hermana comenzó a reírse, la peli azul se sentía realmente mal, estaba a punto de llorar cuando sintió una cálida mano en su hombro._

_-Lucy, no seas así con ella –La chica de tan solo seis años se ruborizo –He pensado que todos podríamos subir dos veces, me gane unos boletos ayer –Dijo mientras orgulloso les mostraba seis tickets para subirse a la nueva atracción de la feria, en grandes letras se podía leer CONCURSO DE TALENTO, PRIMER PREMIO._

_Juvia inmediatamente sonrió y al parecer Lucy se resignó, no fue necesario que hiciera fila después de todo, con esos boletos tenían más de una ventaja. Primero subieron a una taza color dorado, y fue entonces cuando Gray dijo:_

_-Esta es nuestra taza, Lucy-chan –La pequeña Juvia simplemente recibió el golpe en su tierno corazón –El color dorado es como tu cabello y los adornos como mis ojos –La chica simplemente rodo los ojos, Juvia noto una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, esto es cada vez peor._

_-Juvia-chan –Gray la había llamado, y ahora la veía con una gran sonrisa "Solo para mi" pensó la pequeña –Aquella es nuestra, montaremos en ella después._

_Su delgada mano apuntaba a una taza color zafiro como sus cabellos, cristales del color de los ojos y cabellos propios, Juvia sonrió y abrazo al chico con la mayor fuerza que pudo. Ese día lo había decidido, no quería perderlo ante nadie, porque ese chico tan dolo seria solo para ella._

"_Te amo Gray-sama. Siempre lo hare, no dejare que nadie nos separe nunca"_

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Esos habían sido sus infantiles deseos, las lágrimas que derramaba ahora eran más gruesas. ¡Había sido una tonta! Nunca debió haberse enamorado de él. Estaba claro que nunca seria correspondida y aun así su corazón no quería ceder, cada vez giraba más rápido, quería olvidar sus problemas.

_La esperanza no existe. ¿Cómo pude creer que me habría perdonado?_

Su corazón se partía con solo admitirlo, esperaba que el la quisiera aunque sea un poco, como cuando eran niños.

_Simplemente me engañe a mí misma porque siempre me sonreía pero esas sonrisas eran para Lucy. Si él hubiese sabido que era yo entonces, él nunca hubiese sonreído de nuevo._

Continúo dando vueltas, a su vida, a sus problemas y a sus sentimientos. El día de hoy lloraría todo lo que pudiese, para que mañana tuviera la fuerza necesaria para poder sonreírle tiernamente y decirle: "Estoy aquí, a tu lado". El necesitaba su luz aunque esta fuese una simple vela jugando a ser el sol.

* * *

**buahhh! los recuerditos, que bellos :)**

**y ya vieron el manga? Mashima me volvio a Trollear pero aunque sea no mato a Jellal XD**

**dejen sus sexys reviews y ahora a contestar:**

**MinakoAndMeredy:**No te preocupes, la verdad tambien quiero comentar muchos fanfics y no me da tiempo. pero gracias por comentar el mio. Sobre lo otro, pues yo tambien quisiera que no le mintiera pero pronto se sabra la verdad... muahahahahah. okya. Espero te guste este capitulo.

**Sore-chan: **Si Gray se deberia dar cuenta. Muy pronto lo hara XD. y bueno, creo que tambien Juvia es una buena actriz :P Tu mal presentimiento...? no se, sere mala y no te contare el final XD Y bueno ojala disfrutes de este capitulo tambien. nos vemos.

**sinnombreespecifico:**Gracias, que bueno que te guste el capitulo y el fic XD. Espero que tambien te guste este, aunque un poco triste. Nos vemos :)

**gruvia-naruhina:**La verdad yo llore al escribirlo asi que no prometo pagar el rollo que gastes hahahah XD y bueno, te aseguro que habra un final que te gustara. :) Espero te guste este :)

**Y creo que esos son todos. muchas gracias por comentar :)**

**Nos vemos mañana**

**Ja ne!**


	7. Chapter 7: Completa mi mentira

**Owwwwwwww **

**Gray: que tienes ahora?**

**Tsuki: Solo faltan dos capitulos para que esto termine u.u**

**Gray: por fin**

**Tsuki: Eres malo, no te apiadas de mi ni siquiera porque mañana tengo que volver a la Universidad :(**

**Gray: pero a ti no te llegan correos con amenazas, asi que ya termina esto**

**Tsuki: Te hare sufrir el doble en Don't Leave Me **

**Gray: no lo hagas**

**Tsuki: quien sabe, pero por ahora dejemos que los lectores empiecen el capitulo**

**Gray: bien**

**Ni Fairy Tail, ni la Flor que florece en ti, le pertenecen a Tsukita-amuto-sc, solo adapata :)**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7**_

-Juntos observaron la luna llena alzarse sobre sus cabezas, presenciando el secreto encuentro que ambos mantenían… -La habitación del chico lucia tan ordenada como siempre, Juvia estaba recostada sobre su cama leyendo un libro mientras que Gray la escuchaba con su cabeza apoyada sobre el estómago de la joven.

Ambos sonreían, la literatura era algo que realmente disfrutaban compartir. Juvia esta tan sumida en la lectura del libro a la vez que acariciaba los cabellos del muchacho que difícilmente se dio cuenta que el joven emitía pequeños ronroneos cuando sus dedos rozaban la parte superior de sus orejas. Se escuchó el sonido del teléfono a la distancia, tan apartado de su pequeño mundo, pasaron unos segundos y súbitamente se escuchó como unos pasos veloces se dirigían hasta la habitación la cual se abrió de golpe.

Apoyada en el marco de la puerta, con el rostro pálido y los cabellos alborotados se encontraba la sirvienta de Gray, Juvia inmediatamente se irguió y Gray… cayo de lleno al suelo, su rostro estaba sorprendido y algo asustado por el alboroto, ambos esperaban malas noticias.

-Jo-Joven Fullbuster –La joven bajo uno de sus brazos y se dejó caer por el bordo del marco –Han encontrado un donante. El hospital solicita su presencia.

Tanto Juvia como Gray permanecieron en silencio debido a la sorpresa de dicha noticia y finalmente fue la joven quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Escuchaste? –Juvia tomo sus hombros arrodillándose frente a el –Vamos, date prisa y cámbiate –Beso una de sus mejillas, mientras sus ojos derramaban, nuevamente, las lágrimas de su corazón –Ten mucho cuidado ¿ok? –Sabía lo que esto significaba, no más caminatas vespertinas, no más visitas al parque o tardes como esta, Gray dejaría de ser parte de su vida, y eso era algo bueno.

_Y aunque sea así, no deja de ser doloroso._

-Todo estará bien a partir de ahora- Empezó a levantarse para empacar algo de su ropa pero algo la detuvo, él había tomado su muñeca y la jalo de nuevo a la misma posición.

Repentinamente, puso una de sus manos debajo de la barbilla de la joven, acerco su rostro al de ella y, colocando su otro brazo en su cintura, conecto ambos pares de labios.

Durante esos gloriosos segundos, Juvia, vivió todos los sentimientos existentes, sorpresa por la repentina acción del joven, miedo de ser descubierta, odio por sí misma y su forma de disfrutar del beso, aprovechándose de la situación, culpa por lo que iba a hacer. Coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y enredo sus negros cabellos entre sus dedos, profundizando el beso, disfrutando del ultimo pedazo de amor que se le seria otorgado por el.

Gray la apretaba cada vez más contra él, hasta que se separaron sus labios y fue entonces cuando él se acercó a uno de sus oídos, aun con la respiración entrecortada y los labios algo hinchados, susurrando le hizo una de sus preguntas más soñadas, esto tenía que ser una pesadilla:

-Casémonos –el pelinegro la estrecho más fuertemente contra su cuerpo al escuchar como gimoteaba –Una vez que todo termine, cuando yo pueda volver a ver –Se separó unos centímetro de ella y con una gran sonrisa repitió –Casémonos, esta vez de verdad.

-Déjame hacerte feliz, Lucy –La peli azul seguía llorando, y aun con pesar, asintió con la cabeza mientras el acariciaba su cabello, en un tierno abrazo que lo envolvía todo.

-Entonces me voy ahora –Beso su frente y con ayuda de su asistente se dirigió al coche con su maleta, Juvia lo observaba desde la ventana de su cuarto, solo quedaba una última cosa que hacer y su vida volvería a recuperar todo el color que alguna vez había tenido.

* * *

***Casa de Lucy***

Ambas chicas se encontraban una frente a la otra, sentadas en los blancos sillones de la sala y centrando sus vistas en las inmaculadas tazas de té sobre sus regazos, el silencio era incómodo para ambas. Después de todo no se habían visto desde aquel día en el que Lucy le había suplicado que destruyera el corazón del chico más amado en sus vidas.

La rubia se notaba deprimida, aunque al parecer su vida seguía siendo casi la misma, la habitación tenía diversos cuadros de flores, al parecer las rosas eran las favoritas en la mayoría de ellos. Lucy tomo un sorbo de su té y con voz algo temblorosa empezó la plática.

-Juvia ¿A qué has venido? –Su voz lejos de ser grosera la incito a continuar con aquello que se había planteado desde un inicio.

La peli azul se levantó y ante la mirada de extrañeza por parte de su hermana, coloco ambas rodillas sobre la alfombra, con una voz suplicante y con su cabeza tocando el suelo en una profunda suplica.

-Lucy, te ruego que regreses a su lado –Juvia, aguardo su respuesta, trago saliva y después de unos segundos alzo su vista. Su hermana estaba con el rostro pálido y la mirada perdida, la taza que hasta hacia unos momentos había estado delicadamente sobre sus manos ahora yacía rota en el suelo.

Juvia creía adivinar lo que estaba pensando, así que se apresuró a añadir –Su vista volverá pronto –Lucy reacciono y la volteo a ver, la veía enternecida y con algo de pena. Creyendo que esto era una respuesta afirmativa, continúo hablando.

-Por favor quédate a su lado –Volvió a sumir su cabeza en una reverencia –Y actúa como si nada hubiese pasado –Lucy la miraba horrorizada.

-Juvia, no me digas que… -Tapo sus labios con ambas manos, en sus ojos se veía admiración y miedo porque se confirmara lo que estaba pensando –Durante todo este tiempo… -La peli azul simplemente asintió con la cabeza, mordía sus labios con desesperación, quería que le diera una respuesta afirmativa.

-No puedo –Exclamo la rubia en un susurro -¡No podría hacerlo! –La rubia dejo caer su cabeza, estaba resignada a decir lo siguiente –No tengo el derecho de estar a su lado nunca más…

-Lucy, por favor –La mayor observo como su hermanita suplicaba, ella también deseaba volver a su lado pero como podría competir contra ese corazón tan puro.

-Tú has estado a su lado todo este tiempo –Tomo la mano de la ojiazul y la ayudo a sentarse a su lado, ella rehuía a su mirada. No tenía caso intentarlo siquiera, era más que claro que su dulce hermanita merecía estar al lado de Gray.

-Tienes que ser tú –con un profundo dolor Lucy, vio el porqué de la actitud distante de su hermana. Sus ojos lucían desesperados y estos brillaban con las lágrimas contenidas, evidentemente había madurado, todavía recordaba a la frágil chica que se disculpaba por todo en aquella sala de espera.

-Te lo suplico –había tomado sus manos entre las suyas –Por favor, vuelve a la vida que llevaban antes… hazlo por Gray…

* * *

***Sala de hospital, tres días después***

Gray estaba ansioso, el día de hoy le retirarían los vendajes y vería a Lucy por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, la sola idea lo hizo sonreír. Su Lucy se había convertido en una chica torpe y hogareña, había adoptado un gusto exquisito por el arte, cosa que no había conocido hasta ahora.

-Joven Fullbuster, es hora –la suave voz de la enfermera lo hizo volver a la realidad, sentía los nervios a flor de piel y con un tenue movimiento de cabeza le indico que podía continuar.

Las manos de la joven se situaron en la parte posterior de su cabeza, las vendas se fueron aflojando. De pronto vio una luz tan brillante como ninguna otra, pestañeo varias veces y pronto empezó a vislumbrar las borrosas siluetas de su entorno, manchones azules y grises.

Volvió a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y esta vez pudo apreciar el jarrón con flores sobre la mesa, las nubes blancas y esponjosas que lo saludaban a través de la ventana. Maravilloso era la palabra idónea para describir este suceso, había retornado de las sombras, su vida volvía a estar llena de luz, lograría cumplir su sueño,

-¡Puedo ver! –Exclamo con un grito de felicidad, una carcajada histérica salió desde el fondo de su garganta, la dicha que experimentaba no se podría comparar con nada más, por fin tenía todas las herramientas que necesitaba para proteger a sus seres amados.

-¡Gray! –rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta, una sonrisa con ligeras lagrimas se posó en su rostro, justo frente a él se encontraba la persona que más temió perder, aquella que le había demostrado amarlo sobre todas las cosas. Lucy, con un delicado vestido blanco y su rubio cabello atado con un lazo. Sonreía de forma tan pura, tan dichosa, él quería compartir su felicidad y asegurarse de hacerla sonreír eternamente, tal y como ella había hecho.

Corrió a darle un abrazo como nunca antes había dado, la estrecho contra su cuerpo, respiro hondamente su aroma actual, a su parecer, había cambiado mucho comparado con el de hace unos días, beso suavemente su frente y con una sonrisa de verdadera felicidad permaneció con ella en esa posición por algunos minutos más.

-Te amo –susurro de forma tranquilizadora puesto que la joven había empezado a temblar.

Lejos estaba de conocer que la verdadera protagonista de aquellas tardes inolvidables, se encontraba del otro lado de la puerta, escuchando todo con una mirada sombría, la profunda tristeza que sentía por dentro era demasiado dolorosa, el derramar lágrimas era solo un gasto de energía en este caso, su pecho latía con cada oleada de dolor, pero aun si todo eso era verdad ¿Qué importaba? Estaba claro que él amaba a la rubia, que su simple existencia seria siempre relegada a un lado.

_Deja que mi mentira se complete._

Con paso decidido se alejó de esa tierna atmosfera, ya había hecho todo lo que podía por él, ya no tenía sentido que se quedara ahí. El la odiaba, o al menos no quería compartir su presencia, en el fondo se sentía feliz de saber que ella había sido parte de su mundo por lo menos durante algunos meses, que podría llevarse esos recuerdos y sonreír con ellos aunque al verlo con su hermana las alegrías se esfumaran, el tratar de interponerse entre ellos nunca había sido una opción.

* * *

**No Juvia no lo hagas! Gray, date cuenta que no fue ella! porque? T.T**

**Espero les guste y dejen sus sexys reviews que amo ver sus comentarios XD**

**Nos vemos despues**

**Ja ne!**


	8. Chapter 8: Siempre a tu lado

**Holiwis hermosas personas :)**

**Hoy fue mi segundo dia de escuela y ya estoy con trabajos XD pero me hice un tiempito para venir a subirles el penultimo capitulo de este fic**

**Ni Fairy Tail ni la flor que florece en ti me pertenecen**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8**_

-Así que, esta todo decidido –Juvia escuchaba las palabras que sus padres sostenían con la joven pareja, estaba sentada en las escaleras y miraba sus rodillas con aire algo distraído, había escuchado a Gray llegar y ella había bajado sigilosamente con la esperanza de verlo sin que él lo notara.

Había pasado seis meses desde aquel día en el hospital, su mente aun no podía resignarse a olvidarlo por completo. Solo lo había visto un par de veces, a través de su ventana y solo cuando iba por Lucy a las reuniones familiares. Lo extrañaba, su corazón se lo decía pero su mente siempre la detenía antes de ir a saludarlo. _Él te odia, recuerdo que el mismo te lo dijo._

-Si –Su voz a pesar de tener el mismo tono masculino, seductor y frio de siempre, según su propio juicio, carecía de sentido en esos instantes, sabía que es lo que diría a continuación –Quiero casarme con Lucy y hacerla feliz –Él estaba pidiendo su mano de forma oficial, solo que esta vez le resultaba más difícil de escuchar que en aquella primera ocasión, tiempo atrás había sacado la fuerza necesaria para sonreír, abrazarlos y felicitarlos como cualquier otra persona, como una buena hermana debe hacer.

-Quiero apoyarla, tal y como ella hizo conmigo –Juvia, sonrió tristemente, nadie más aparte de ella y Lucy sabían la verdad. Todo el tiempo que estuvo con Gray se había alejado un poco de su familia y cuando los veía no había hablado de él. Cuando Gray recupero la vista, sus padres habían sacado sus propias conclusiones acerca del porque no había visto a la rubia en un tiempo.

_Mejor así, no tuvimos que mentirles._

-Ya veo –Comento el padre de ambas, Juvia sabía que su hermana debía estar un poco cohibida, había aceptado volver con él por el amor que aún le tenía pero aun así no era una descarada no una persona fría como alguna vez le había suplicado que le dijera –Si esa es su decisión después de lo que ha pasado entonces les daremos nuestra bendición.

La peli azul mordió fuertemente sus labios, tenía tantas ganas de entras en esa habitación y besar al pelinegro, decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y que aceptara sus sentimientos, odiaba la idea de presentarse como la dama de honor, saber que lo perdería para siempre delante de sus ojos.

-Se los agradezco, yo también daré lo mejor de mí –Juvia sabía que debía irse de ahí, antes de que salieran con sus risas y rostros sonrientes. No quería ver como la cara de Gray se convertiría en una mueca de desagrado o exasperación, se levantó lentamente del escalón en el que estaba sentada, resbalo y cayo de sentón en el mismo lugar, no tenía ganas de moverse de ahí. La energía dentro de ella se había drenado de su alma, mantenía su mirada baja y sus largos cabellos ondulados se revolvieron un poco, ocultándola tras una cascada de ondas azules.

-¿Juvia? –sorprendida alzo su cara y se encontró frente a frente con su profunda mirada, aquella que no era opacada por las sombras. Palideció de repente, el continuaba inclinado hacia ella y Juvia se sorprendió de no ver nada de odio en su rostro. Su mano tembló antes de tomar la suya cuando este se la ofreció como apoyo -¿Podemos hablar?

Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza, se levantó y su mano extraño la calidez de la suya cuando la soltó. Lo siguió hasta la terraza, el cielo estaba iluminado con las brillantes estrellas nocturnas, se reprendió a su misma al darse cuenta de lo mucho que quería abrazarlo y juguetear con su cabello como en el pasado. Cuando el volteo su mirada hacia ella, su cara se tiño de un suave rosa, el la observaba con algo de pena y afecto, su cuerpo reacciono automáticamente y con una profunda reverencia soltó aquellas palabras que desde algún tiempo había querido decirle –Discúlpame… sé que… he sido…

-No, no es necesario que te disculpes… -Gray tenia ambas manos extendidas hacia ella, una vez que se hubo puesto derecha el volteo hacia las estrellas, escogiendo sus palabras –Para ser honesto, hubo días en los que… odie el haberte salvado… -Juvia escuchaba con una diminuta y falsa sonrisa, aunque muy en el fondo se alegraba de que él hubiese decidido hablar con ella –Pero algo dentro de mí, me decía que aunque hubiese muerto… o quedado en las sombras eternamente… con el simple hecho de que tu estuvieras bien, todo habría valido la pena.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa cálida sonrisa con la cual él había robado su corazón cuando eran tan solo unos simples niños. ¿Por qué el deseo de besarlo era tan fuerte? ¿Por qué no podía ver que ella lo amaba?

-Discúlpame por haber sido un idiota –su cara parecía la de un tierno gatito, Juvia casi podía ver sus orejitas cayendo a ambos lados –Quiero llevarme bien contigo, ahora que pronto serás mi cuñada –La sonrisa de Juvia tembló un poco, Gray no lo noto gracias a que ella había bajado su mirada un poco.

-¿Puedo? –La chica simplemente asintió suavemente, Gray sonrió enternecido y acaricio su cabeza ante la sorpresa de Juvia. Había sido un simple impulso, pero era suficiente para la peli azul quien disimulo una sonrisa por debajo de sus vidriosos ojos. _Te amo._

-Gracias –él lo había susurrado en su oído, con una voz tan feliz. Juvia simplemente se preguntó si alguna vez se había detenido a pensar en el daño que le hacía o si nunca la había tomado en cuenta.

* * *

Observaba la pequeña flor de papel, con aquellos delicados y marcados dobleces hechos por ambos en una época que ahora parecía tan remota en su propia mente, aquella flor era la misma que alguna vez había significado algo entre ella y Gray.

Le dolía tanto el verla y recordar aquellas palabras que le prometían una vida con él, estaba consciente de que esas palabras habían sido para ella solo hacia las cosas más dolorosas, se levantó de su cama y cayo de rodillas sobre el mullido tapete, tomo el bote de basura de forma precipitada y alzo su brazo con un gran dolor.

Las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, una risa histérica se dejó oír, por más que lo intentaba; una, dos, cinco, o diez veces, no podía soltar esa flor, no podía tirar ese sueño a la basura ¿Por qué no podía olvidarlo? ¿Por qué seguía haciendo esto así misma? ¿Qué pensaba acerca de ello?

Algo estaba claro en su mente, le era imposible volver a rendirse, los sentimientos que tenía por él, no iban a dejarla tranquila, ella quería estar a su lado pero… llego a la dolorosa conclusión de que jamás lastimaría a otros para lograrlo.

***Día de la boda***

-Te ves encantadora, Lucy –la rubia sonreía alagada, su vestido completamente ajustado era realmente era precioso, las piedras del corsé brillaban tenuemente y el enorme velo hacia resaltar su dorado cabello atado por detrás y acomodado con distintos rulos.

Su hermana la ayudaba con los últimos toques, era buena cosiendo y eso era un alivio pues al parecer había bajado una talla desde la última vez que se había probado el vestido, debido a los nervios. La chica lucia muy linda también, un vestido de un suave color azul envolvía su figura, el corte ajustado, entubado y por encima de sus rodillas realmente favorecía a sus largas piernas que iban adornadas con unos tacones plateados, llevaba el cabello suelto, con una pulsera que ella reconocería en cualquier lado, era de color plateado, estaba consciente de que era un regalo de Gray por sus 15 años.

Su sonrisa se vio opacada por unos minutos, deseaba tener su fuerza, su hermana sonreía y ayudaba en todo lo que podía como si no sintiera el gran dolo que en verdad llevaba dentro. Escucho el grito de su madre, estaba recriminando a alguien al cual empujo fuera de la habitación, Lucy alcanzo a ver el color negro de un esmoquin.

-Gray, sabes perfectamente que ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda es de mala suerte –La Sra. Heartphilia, sonreía de forma divertida.

-Mama, déjalo en paz –Juvia había llegado al rescate del joven, quien la vio un tanto sorprendido, la chica se veía realmente bien con ese vestido, por unos instantes se preguntó cómo se vería de blanco y dirigiéndose al altar, junto a algún hombre que la quisiera. Su mente se fastidio un poco en lo último, no creía que hubiese un hombre lo suficientemente bueno como para cuidar de la chica

-Guau, te ves muy bien Gray –Sonrió de forma automática, y soltando una pequeña risa menciono algo de lo que se acababa de dar cuenta –Combinamos.

-Si… bueno, supongo que es algo que ya no se puede evitar –Lucy los observaba desde la distancia, si no fuera por lo que le había prometido a Juvia y por el gran cariño que le tenía a Gray, hace un tiempo que le habría dicho a Gray la verdad, ellos se veían adorables juntos y no sabía porque le había llevado tanto tiempo descubrirlo.

-Bueno, me tengo que ir, aun quedar cosas que arreglar –La chica había empezado a marcharse pero pronto se dio la vuelta y extendiendo la mano le dijo –Por favor, cuida bien de Lucy –sus ojos brillaban con la sinceridad de sus palabras –Y esfuérzate por tu sueño, sé que podrás lograrlo.

El chico se quedó observando la palma de su mano, al estrechar la mano de la joven se había sentido… en paz. La sensación de su piel era tal y como recordaba la de Lucy, las caminatas a lo largo del parque acudieron a su mente. Se sentía extraño, feliz, eufórico y consternado.

La rubia vio cómo su pequeña hermana se alejaba de el con la cabeza en alto pero con una mirada llena de dolor. No sabía qué hacer, el chico la vio a lo lejos y se acercó a ella, Lucy, tomo lo primero que estaba a su mano, una gran cesta con flores. Una vez que Gray llego a su lado ella coloco la mejor de sus sonrisas en sus labios y empezó a hablar con él.

-Mira esto, Gray -Alzo el cesto mostrándole la gran cantidad de pequeñas flores que ahí reposaban -¿No son preciosas? Son las flores que lanzaran por el pasillo ¿Sabes cuál es su nombre?

Gray sostuvo una de las flores, soltó una ligera risa, el mismo las había escogido –Vamos, no me digas que lo has olvidado, son margaritas. Solíamos hacer algunas de origami.

Ahora le toco reír a la chica -¿De qué me hablas?

-Es tu especialidad ¿O no? –La cara de Gray reflejaba su desconcierto.

-¿Estas bromeando? –Lucy había alzado una ceja –No he plegado nada desde por lo menos hace diez años, Juvia es muy buena en ello, si me preguntas –La chica continuaba hablando sin recordar lo que su hermana le había contado. –Es muy buena con las manos.

-Hace casi un año –Comenzó Gray con su voz un tanto vacía, como si quisiera salir de una situación realmente confusa –Tu y yo hicimos muchas figuras ¿Recuerdas?

-Tienes razón –exclamo la joven algo nerviosa, se había dado cuenta de su error –plegamos juntos mil grullas de papel ¿Verdad?

Gray está cada vez más confundido –Las grullas –replico casi en un susurro –Las plegaste tu para mí, en solo dos días. Te esforzaste mucho…

-Es hora de la ceremonia –un joven de traje gris se había acercado a ambos, la chica aun lucia nerviosa mientras que Gray, algo pensativo, asintió y ofreciendo su brazo a Lucy, se dirigieron a la puerta de la Iglesia, había decidido entrar juntos.

-¿Recuerdas el lenguaje de las flores? –pregunto de forma casi desesperada.

Lucy hecho un vistazo hacia la primera fila, ahí se encontraba su hermana, su sonrisa había caído. Ocupaba su posición al lado de su madre, quien sonreía y reía con los chistes familiares. Claro que sabía la respuesta, Juvia le había prestado el libro para que ella pudiese contestar llegado el momento, sin embargo, por alguna razón, muy dentro de ella sabía que no era correcto de ninguna forma.

-El significado de la margarita –El joven miraba al frente, mientras esperaba su señal para dirigirse al altar –Eras mis ojos, mi luz. Aquella esperanza que iluminaba mi desesperación. Eras mi luz –Continuo hablando de forma suave –Por eso, esta vez déjame compensarte por ello, durante el resto de mi vida hare lo mismo que el significado de esta flor.

Lucy miraba fijamente su ramo de rosas, tomo una decisión y entonces una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla –No lo sé –Su voz se había quebrado un poco –No hay forma de que pueda saberlo. Soy una cobarde.

Gray la veía fijamente, estaba sorprendido –Lo único que pude hacer fue alejarme de ti, aparte mi vista de tu sufrimiento.

Rápidamente mil sensaciones acudieron a su mente. El recuerdo de cada palabra y cada caricia recibida.

_No te preocupes…_

-Mama –La peli azul no era consciente de lo que pasaba entre la joven pareja. Apretaba la tela de su vestido entre sus manos, esto era terriblemente duro para ella.

-¿Si querida? –La señora miraba preocupada a su hija, se había comportado extraña desde hace algunos momentos.

-No me siento muy bien –Su voz se oía algo ronca, lo cual la ayudo a darle realismo a su actuación –Saldré por unos momentos…

-Por supuesto –Juvia se alzó de su lugar y se dirigió a una de las puertas laterales.

Gray volteo rápidamente al lugar en donde debería de encontrarse la peli azul pero lo único que alcanzo a distinguir fue el suave cabello ondulado que desaparecía por la puerta.

-Entonces –Observo a su compañera que sollozaba, tapando su boca con una de sus manos intentando en vano hacerlos callar –La "Lucy" de esos días…

Sus ojos se ampliaron al darse cuenta de la realidad, del porque el toque de Juvia se había sentido tan familiar, del porque "Lucy" había cambiado a lo largo de esos meses.

_Yo siempre estaré a tu lado…_

* * *

**_PTM!_ Esto a mi me mato y por fin se supo la verdad T.T**

**Gray: deja de inundar esto y responde a los reviews**

**Tsuki: ok**

**Sore-chan:**Ame a tu conejito XD Y bueno ya te diste cuenta que ya sabe la verdad asi que no hagas huelga XD espero te guste este capitulo. Gracias por comentar :) Ja ne!

**gruvia-naruhina:**Lo se, yo tambien quiero golpear a Gray pero aun no puedo u.u eso si, solo falta ver el final. Espero te guste :) Nos vemos. Ja ne!

**hiyori:**El final del manga o de la adaptacion? Pienso que el del manga podria haber tenido mas explicacion pero por lo demas estuvo muy lindo. Pero bueno, si es de la adaptacion no lo puedo cambiar porque no es mio. Te entiendo, a mi me hace llorar y mas con esta version Gruvia T.T Espero que aun asi sigas leyendo. Gracias por comentar. Ja ne!

**Kori-chan: **Lucy no es mala solo que tambien quiere a Gray y pues supongo que no es facil decirle a quien quieres que tu prometida te dejo pero ahi esta la hermana que el odia, de remplazo. Aun asi gracias por comentar y esta es una adaptacion que hizo una chica con otra pareja :) pero quise ponerla con Gruvia. Espero te guste. Ja ne!

**sinnombreespecifico:**Lo se, es cortita pero hermosa, creo que lloraras mas con este hahaha y aun con el final. Gracias por el review y nos vemos luego. Ja ne!


	9. Chapter 9: Te veo con claridad

**El ultimo capitulo!**

**Advertencia: "Busca tus pañuelitos y trata de no inundar tu cuarto"**

**Tsuki no es dueña de Fairy Tail ni de la Flor que florece en ti... ni de daños emocionales ni psicologicos XD hahaha okno**

**Espero les guste**

**Comencemos...**

* * *

_**Capítulo 9**_

La sorpresa era tangible en el rostro del joven, la verdad era demasiado irreal, tan fantástica y tan descabellada como para aceptarla de una sola vez. Su prometida lloraba, a su lado, el maquillaje se había corrido y fue allí cuando el comprendió que por más cariño que le tuviese a Lucy, el necesitaba estar al lado de Juvia.

Fue ella quien le había mostrado lo que era el amor de verdad, regalándole las más tiernas caricias y riendo a su lado, consolándolo a pesar de que él, en alguna ocasión, había llegado a mencionarle que su corazón podría haber albergado algún odio hacia ella.

Había mentido por él, debido a que desde un principio se había negado a ver la realidad. La entendía, y lo único que deseaba en estos instantes era estrecharla contra su pecho en un abrazo protector.

La sensación de su mano entre la suya acudió a él, la desesperación de aquel beso que le había robado. La tristeza de su rostro al felicitarlo aquella misma tarde, todo encajaba. Juvia era y siempre seria la mujer que el necesitaba para ser feliz.

-Lucy, lo siento. Pero no puedo casarme contigo. Disculpa… -Antes de que terminara, Lucy sostuvo su brazo y le dirigió una húmeda sonrisa, lo veía con cariño, y pronto ella respondió a sus palabras, el esperaba recriminaciones y reproches los cuales jamás llegaron.

-Lo entiendo –Susurro la joven –Yo hace mucho tiempo perdí el derecho de estar a tu lado –Gray sintió como encajaba las uñas en su traje, Lucy agacho la cabeza y humildemente en un tono de reflexión le pregunto: -Dime ¿Cuál es el significado de esa flor? –Su voz sonaba ahogada –Aquel que no pude entender…

La Iglesia entera se encontraba en silencio, hacía más de 5 minutos que habían comenzado a tocar como señal para que empezaran su marcha hasta el altar. Los padres de ambos los veían curiosos, mientras que el cura se limitaba a ocultar su gran disgusto. El espectáculo que ambos montaban no había pasado desapercibido para nadie, todos aguardaban la respuesta del joven, quien tomando una de las flores de la canasta, la vio con ternura.

Recordó aquella tarde, cuando descubrió que su delicada novia había hecho mil grullas de papel para él, se había sentido tan feliz, ahora un gran peso caía sobre él, le había asegurado a la peli azul que esa flor representaba el amor entre Lucy y el. El corazón de Juvia era tal y como esa flor, blanco, delicado y puro pero aun así dispuesto a verse opacado por las rosas y los girasoles, solo por ver la sonrisa en los rostros de aquellos que ella más amaba. Con su mirada llena de recuerdos, repitió una vez más el significado de aquella dulce flor, estaba determinado a que todos escuchasen que era lo que representaba la joven peli azul en su vida.

-Amor verdadero –El rostro de la joven mientras sonreía, apareció en su mente, realmente había estado ciego en más de un sentido al haber ignorado aquel cálido sentimiento.

-Ya veo –Susurro Lucy, su madre la veía de forma preocupada –Realmente se adapta a Juvia –Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, la madre de Gray también acudió a consolarla, Gray observo fijamente la cesta, ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

_¡Tonta!_

Juvia se reprendía mentalmente, sus vidriosos ojos estaban fijos en la pequeña flor de papel doblado que aun reposaba en la palma de su mano. Mordía sus labios, intentando lograr que el nudo en su garganta cediera. Quería estar ahí para su hermana y para él, pero el dolor que la invadía era demasiado grande para ella.

A lo lejos un lago de cristalinas aguas mostraba los matices del atardecer, Juvia se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, el recuerdo de su primer salida con Gray llego a su mente. La forma en que sostenía su mano, la alegría de su rostro al descubrir la vida en sus otros sentidos, la emoción que tenía su voz al garantizar que ella lo ayudaba a ver.

-Soy una inútil –Rio amargamente y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos azules -¿Cuándo… seré capaz de rendirme?

Observaba fijamente la flor, como si de ella fuesen a salir las respuestas, un viento la arrebato de sus manos, la observo desesperada antes de correr tras ella mientras la veía girar y bailar al compás de la brisa. Continúo siguiéndola, atravesando el pequeño valle con césped color jade y flores de intensos colores, acercándose cada vez más a la orilla de aquel lago tan hermoso.

Su cara se horrorizo cuando la vio aterrizar en la superficie, corrió hasta el centro de él, con su cabello formando suaves ondas a su alrededor. Al llegar hasta la delicada florecilla la tomo entre sus manos, las lágrimas continuaban bañando sus mejillas, estaba casi desecha, el papel se había arrugado con el agua y ahora lucia realmente estropeada.

-Lo sabía –susurro mientras agachaba su cabeza –una falsa… no es lo mismo

-Tan solo… -sus sollozos ahogaban su voz –Quería verme reflejada en sus ojos, como la verdadera –Apretaba su pecho, gimoteaba sin importarle siquiera lo fría que el agua pudiese estar, en el centro del lago sus penas se reflejaban delante de ella. Obligándola a tomar profundos suspiros una y otra vez.

Abrió sus ojos y se extrañó al observar que la superficie del lago se encontraba cubierta por margaritas.

-¿De dónde habrán salido? –Extrañada tomo algunas, viéndolas con detenimiento –Son demasiadas –susurro, las veía con melancolía -¿Por qué?

-Porque –se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz que más esperaba oír, con su toque musical y su ritmo varonil –las flores de verdad, se adaptan mejor a ti… Juvia.

Volteo su rostro y se encontró con Gray, quien la veía con sumo cariño, aquel que solo le había mostrado a Lucy, no, este era mucho más grande. La sonrisa en su rostro la instaba a pensar que era solo un sueño, el Gray de verdad nunca podría devolver sus sentimientos. Quería huir de ese insoportable dolor, de esa cruel y fría ilusión, aquella que nunca se presentaría en la realidad.

Traía entre sus manos un gran ramo de margaritas, se acercó a ella con cautela y limpio sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, cuidadosamente.

Esto era una pesadilla, sabía que él jamás la tocaría así. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y echo a correr por el lago, tratando en vano de alejarse de él, pues unos pasos más adelante, sostuvo su muñeca y la detuvo. La chica seguía forcejeando por obtener su libertad.

_¿Por qué?_

_Yo no soy Lucy…_

-¡Te has equivocado, Gray! –halo su brazo una vez más sin embargo pronto sintió un tirón más fuerte que los anteriores lo que la obligo a posicionar su espalda en el pecho de él, pronto soltó su brazos y la abrazo con fuerza por la cintura.

-No es así –susurro estas palabras en su oído, sería tan fácil rendirse y pretender que esto era real, entregarse por completo a esta fantasía, pero sabía que al despertar todo sería más doloroso.

-Soy Juvia –rogo una vez más –No Lucy… -se estremeció al sentir sus labios en su oreja, callándola.

-Pero –Su aliento cálido hacia cosquillas en su mejilla –Tu eres la verdadera para mí –Juvia estaba en shock, esta broma era cruel y despiadada ¿Por qué el destino la odiaba?

-Al final, no pude ver… sin importar que mis ojos estuviera curados –la apretó más fuerte contra el –No pude ver aquello que era… lo más preciado para mí.

Gray la soltó pero esta vez ella se quedó en lugar, la giro lentamente. Juvia tenía su rostro dirigido hacia las cristalinas aguas repletas de flores, pronto sintió sus manos a ambos lados de su rostro, obligándola a verlo a los ojos, sus ojos destellaban cálidos sentimientos de amor, de cariño y por sobre muchos otros de agradecimientos.

Se sentía arrastrada por ellos, no podía dejar de verlos, apenas noto que sus rostros se acercaban, observo sus labios moverse y las palabras que dijo le llegaron al corazón. Era lo que más deseaba, lo único que había esperado todo este tiempo y que de alguna u otra manera ya había perdido la esperanza de conseguirlo.

-Ahora, puedo verte con claridad –Apretó sus labios contra los de ella, cerraron los ojos y se perdieron en el beso, ambos rostros sonrojados, con un tímido y tierno sentimientos floreciendo en su interior.

Se separaron apenas unos centímetros, viendo el alma del otro reflejada en su mirada, sabía que estarían juntos para siempre, que una margarita viviría eternamente en sus corazones. No tenía por qué dudar, ambos habían demostrado que podían sobrevivir a las adversidades y que nunca serian abandonados.

Tomados de las manos, salieron del agua, dirigiéndose hacia la capilla, un futuro les aguardaba, su familia ya los esperaba con los brazos abiertos, su vida apenas acababa de empezar. Sus corazones se habían vuelto uno sin que se dieran cuenta, sin esperarlo, sin poder evitarlo.

* * *

**Siento que deberia haber mas pero no puedo hacerlo ya que esto no es mio :/ aun asi espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**es la primera vez que termino un fic... heheh juro que terminare los demas pero es que ahora estoy cargada de trabajos**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, buenos deseos y comentarios ademas de sugerencias **

**Nos vemos luego**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
